Riddick's Lie Detector
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: VX Winter 07 challenge. Riddick's day at a spa w/ 5 key phrases/words included. Rated M for language and content. This took first place. 2000 works or under w/ header.


**Author: Furyan Goddess  
Title: Riddick's Lie Detector  
Rating: NC-17 for language and sexual content  
Fandom: Riddick  
Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick or anything from the xXx verse.  
Summary: Riddick at the spa. '07 winter FF challenge.  
Pairing: Riddick/OFC  
Archive: Here  
Feedback: Yes  
Author's Notes: **

**This was a VX FanFiction contest for Winter of 07. I took first place w/ this one. It was a hard one to write. you had to include the following words/phrases w/ Riddick and a day at a spa and have it full of smut. **

**  
This is rated M for language and sexual content.   
**

**Cucumber  
Que  
Tonight we dine in hell  
I'm learning, I'm learning  
Ah, the nipple crippler  
You not afraid of the dark, are you?  
**

**"Here's the file." Gibbons tossed me the thick file folder. I glanced at it and sighed, my first assignment for the NSA and what do I get? I get to play spa with a murdering, sociopath who happens to be my new partner, Richard B. Riddick. Shit,****the things I'm gonna do for my country. **

**We're slated to meet at the spa ****__****Cucumber ****_and Melon_****, please, what a fucking name. Is it a spa or a fruit stand? I rolled my eyes when I saw a man dressed all in black striding toward me. Shivs only slightly concealed all over him and a pair of dark goggles. Could he be anymore obvious? I mean, who the fuck walks around like that anyway? In a spa no less. **

**"Nice outfit," I sneered at him. **

**He looks down at his clothes and then back at me with a raised eyebrow. ********"Que?"**

**"What do you mean what? It's a spa, Riddick, you know, fluffy robes and pink towels." **

**He just grunted at me. Typical man. I checked the reservation. We have to share a room and play the happy couple. Please, like anyone would fall for that shit. Me, fucking him? Not on his best day. **

**"Here you go, Mrs. Riddick. You're dinner reservations are at eight," **

**"Thank you," I said with a small smile. **

**"Wonder what they serve here?" he asks me absently as he looks around and curls his lip.**

**I shared the feeling, "Bean sprouts and tofu probably," I said with disgust. **

**"Great,********tonight we dine in hell****."**

**I can't help but laugh at that, how true. **

**I led, he followed. When I glanced back at him, he had a cool look on his face but I though he's hiding something. I actually though he's looking at my ass. Well, let him look cause he sure the hell isn't touching it. **

**He closed the door behind him and looked around. I watched him, trying to get a feel for who and what he is. He checked the windows and doors and the obvious places for listening devices. **

**"All clear," he rumbled at me and I shivered involuntarily at the deepness of his voice. **

**I nodded, "Why don't you get changed and we'll go find our mark?"**

**He disappeared in the bathroom for a few minutes and reappeared wearing a pair of white lounge pants. His chest was bare as were his feet. He seemed shiv free and flaming hot. His chest was broad and golden and it took everything in me not to drool. **

**He smirked at my expression, "****I'm learning, I'm learning****"**

**My turn to change and I slipped into a fluffy robe and a pair of matching slippers. When I stepped out he grinned, "You naked under that?" he asks, his voice husky. **

**I glared at him, "You'll never know." **

**He just let out a bark of laughter that said he knows differently. Whatever, it was so not going to happen.**

**We both had massages at two, some kind of honeymoon deal. I tried not to gag at the thought as we got on the elevator. **

**  
Two floors, thats all it was. Two fucking floors and the elevator had to break, plunging us into total darkness. **

**"Shit!"**

**"What?******** You're not afraid of the dark are you?****" He asked me. I could hear the smile in his voice and I clenched my teeth. **

**"No," I snapped. "Fuck," I growled and felt around for the emergency phone. I tripped over one of my fluffy slippers and reached out and grabbed the first thing I touched.**

**"********Ah, the nipple crippler!****" he cried out. **

**I shorted at that and slapped my hands over my mouth. **

**  
"Did you just snort?" he asked me, amusement thick in his voice.**

**"No," I squeaked. **

**I looked over at where his voice came from and see two glowing silver points and gasped. **

**"I can see you," he whispered, "I know you're lying."**

**I stiffened my back, but grinned, "Fine, I snorted. It's just the thought of someone like you knowing what a nipple crippler is is laughable." **

**"Someone like me?" he said quietly, his voice deadly. **

**I swallowed, suddenly very aware that I was stuck in the dark with no way to escape him. I just blinked at him and wondered if he's eyes are moving closer or is it a trick of my frightened mind. **

**The answer comes in the form of his warm breath against my cheek. "Right now, you need someone like me. It's dark and only I can see. Besides, I think you need a good hard fuck to loosen that stick you have up your ass."**

**"I'm not gonna fuck you, Riddick." I told him. I can hear my own voice quiver with uncertainty.**** The scent of his skin and the heat of his body quickly reminded me how long it had been since I've had a man between my thighs. **

**"Hum," he purrs as he sniffed my neck. I shivered but when I felt his large hand slide between the edges of my robe, I jumped. **

**"What are you doing?" I hissed and then gasped as his hand cuped my mound. **

**"You know, pussy's are great lie detectors. You claim you don't want me, but that pussy of yours knows your lying. You're already hot and wet for me." He said as he slid a thick finger inside of me. **

**I whimpered and pushed against his hand causing him to chuckle. I glared at him, knowing he could see me and he laughed even louder. **

**"Ask me," he said seductively. **

**"Ask you what?" **

**"Ask me to fuck you. You know you want me to." **

**I clenched my teeth together so I wouldn't beg. I heard him sigh and step way, withdrawing his hand as he went. **

**  
"Wait!" I said before I had the chance to stop myself. **

**"Say it," he growled. **

**"Riddick, please."**

**"Say it. Now woman!" **

**"I need you to fuck me, please." **

**He growled a second before his lips claimed mine in a crushing kiss. I didn't even have time to react before I was standing there, naked. Then he was gone. I had no idea where he was at and I was trembling with the need to come. To be fucked. **

**"Riddick?" I whispered. **

**  
I didn't get a response before I was lifted further up the wall. My legs instinctively wrapped around his ****waist and I gasped at the feel of his hard cock against me. **

**He moved his hips slightly and purred again, "So wet, baby. You ready for me?" **

**I could only nod. I was seconds away from cumming and he hadn't even entered me yet. I felt his hips pull back slightly before the head of his cock pushed between my folds and came to rest, only slightly inside of me. I tried to move my hips forward to take him in but he held me still. **

**"You want it hard and fast or slow and easy?" **

**"Fuck, Riddick, just make me cum." I growled as I clawed at his smooth back. **

**"Hard it is," he said before he surged deep inside of me, burying himself to the hilt. **

**I screamed at the intrusion. He was so big. Had to be at least nine inches cut and it had been a long time since I had sex. It burned and stretched me to the point it felt like I as choking. It was too much. He was too much. **

**I tried to push him away, pleading for him to stop, telling him it hurt but he just held still and waited for my body to adjust to his. And it did.**

**I felt myself relax and then I felt him move. A few slow strokes, just to test me. When I moaned, he snapped his hips deep, making me cry out, but not with pain this time. **

**"Oh God!" **

**"You like that baby? You like my big cock in your pussy?" he rumbled against my neck before he bit me. **

**"Ahh FUCK," I screamed and came that quick. My world shattered and where there was once blackness, now there was bright, colorful lights and I exploded over his dick. **

**"That's it baby, cum for me."**

**I was panting and I realized he hadn't climaxed yet.**

**"Riddick?"**

**"Don't worry about me. I'll get you off again before I blow my load." he assured me. **

**I didn't really believe him, no man had ever gotten me off more than once. "I can't," I told him, trying to explain. He never slowed his strokes, just increased the depth and strength of them.**

**"You will," he whispered and I somehow believed him. **

**I could feel my body tightening up again, getting ready to explode. "Fuck, harder," I cried.**

**He grunted as he dropped us to the ground, slid out of me, flipped me around and slammed back home in less then a second. I screamed at his deep penetration and hissed when his fingers bit deep in to the****flesh of my hips. **

**He cursed or grunted with every brutal thrust he was giving me and I could feel the tears flow down my face as I wept. I needed to cum. I needed to feel him blow his seed deep inside of me. **

**I sucked in a breath and felt it take over my body. I had lost the ability to scream, no sound would come out as I clenched around his cock again. I heard him grunt one more time and then felt him dump himself against my womb. **

**We stayed like that for a few minutes. He was still buried balls deep with his forehead resting on my spine and his fingers still cutting in to my hips. I knew I'd have nasty black bruises but at that moment, I couldn't find it in me to care. **

**As he pulled out, we both hissed. I felt the rush of fluids escape and run down my legs. Our fluids. **

**I had never been so thoroughly fucked in my life and my bones felt like wet noodles. I flopped down onto my back with a sigh and heard him chuckle. **

**His mouth pulled strongly at my breast before he spoke again. "Like I said, pussy's are good lie detectors and I can smell a lie a mile away." **

**"Fuck you, Riddick," I muttered, unable to find the strength for a more forceful retort. I heard him chuckle again and wondered how someone that was suppose to be so deadly could laugh so much. **

**The lights blinked on and we looked at each other. He quickly put his goggles back on and raised his brow and said, "You better get dressed unless you want everyone in this place to know you just got the life fucked out of you in the elevator." **

**I glared at him and quickly pulled my robe on. "We better go meet our mark," I said coolly. **

**"Gonna be a problem there."**

**"Why?"**

**"'cause, he ain't due till tomorrow." **

**I was outraged, "Then what's this all about?" **

**He smirked, "Gibbons wanted us to get to know each other. You know, break ourselves in as partners." **

**I giggled, "You think this is what he meant?" **

**"Don't know. All I know is that we don't need to go to work for another 24 hours. How 'bout we head back up to the room and I can find out what else your sweet pussy will tell me." **


End file.
